Lakes and Memories
by FandomsUponFandomsUnleashed
Summary: Germany goes to Italy's house for a day.


I don't. Own. Hetalia. The show would stink if I did.

It was a warm spring day in the Italian countryside. Rolling green hills were dotted with trees, basking in the warm sun. Under a tree that stood near a brook, Italy sat, eating gelato. He sighed in contentment as he took another bite of the cold treat. He leaned back on the trunk of the tree and rested his head on Germany who was next to him. Germany was reading a book on war tactics... or was it historical fiction? Italy could never tell. He was just glad Germany came to visit. Normally it was the reverse.

Germany looked down at the smaller Italian and put a muscular arm around him. He smiled when he heard the other lightly snoring. Because the war was over Germany had drastically reduced training. He loved spending that time with his boyfriend. They had been dating for a few years. He remembered the first date.

#+#+#+#

They had gone to a lake near Rome for a picnic. As the evening sun settled on the horizon, the lake shimmered like gold. This gave way to a soft and silvery night. Fireflies hovered in the air. Lillies floated in the lake like small boats. His and Italy's eyes met, a slight blush covering their faces. This was one of the rare times Italy opened the shining amber pools he called eyes. Germany had to admit, Italy was the only one to ever make him feel... nervous. He was never good with this kind of thing to begin with.

Neither remembers when the first 'I love you. ' was said or who said it, but as soon as it was... time stopped. It was just them. Both leaned in and their lips met. Germany's eyes widened but soon closed as his strong fingers tangled in Italy's hair. Italy's arms wrapped around Germany's neck. They lost themselves in a moment of firey passion and gentle love. The kiss seemed to last forever and that is how the pair wanted it.

#+#+#+#

While Germany remembered that night, Italy had stirred out of sleep. He snuggled into Germany and breathed deeply. He got whiff of the manly smell that always hung about his boyfriend; the smell of sausage, wood, and beer. Germany looked down once again and pulled him closer. They kissed, deep and loving. Both of them smiled as they broke apart.

**********time skip**********

The pair went inside for Italy to make lunch and Germany to do a little bit of paper work. As soon as the pasta was finished, Italy skipped happily to Germany's office. He was sure that this was the best batch he had made yet!

Germany had just walked out of his office with a stack of papers in hand. A small town dispute had somehow become internationally known. He knew this wasn't the most important thing on his desk at the moment but it was something smaller to do while he visited his boyfriend. Germany kept walking and looked down at another line of text, when a certain redhead skipped into him.

Germany stumbled backward and Italy fell down. Papers went fluttering to the floor. Italy's smile instantly dissipated being replaced with a very uncharacteristic frown and a worried look. He glanced up at Germany and back down to the papers on the floor, ready to cry.

"I...I'm sorry Germany. I know how important your work is to you. I didn't mean to ruin it...again. Please don't hate me!" Italy apologized desperately. Germany crouched down and spoke softly.

"Feli..." Italy looked up at him when he heard his name. Germany kissed him deeply, putting all of his love and emotion into it. Italy returned the kiss happy now to know that Germany didn't hate him. When they broke away, Germany put a finger beneath Italy's chin.

"I would never hate you over something as small as that. Where would you ever get an idea like that?"

"Well... during the war you would get angry..." Germany held up a finger and cut Italy off.

"Italy, It's been years. You know I was stressed and angry because that's how my entire country felt. I don't get so mad anymore, or at least I try not to. This," he gestured to the papers "is not much to worry about. Alright? Don't ever think for a minute that I don't love you."

Italy could see in Germany's ice blue eyes that he really loved him and he really hoped he said it right this time. Germany was usually not the best at being romantic or gentle, but Italy could tell he tried. Italy smiled and half hugged half tackled his boyfriend. Italy ended up on top of Germany, and he laughed at the face Germany made (shocked and pink). Germany smiled and sat up. He started to pick up the papers and put them back on his desk for later. As he walked back to where Italy sat he asked:

"Italy, what were you coming to my office about anyway?"

Italy gasped and sprinted to the kitchen. Germany followed, curious to see what had the Italian so worked up. When he entered the kitchen, he found Italy stirring tomato sauce. He looked up from his task and saw Germany at the entrance to the kitchen. He smiled a warm and slightly dopey smile.

"Germany! I just finished the pasta. I thought I had ruined it but I caught it just in time! Thank you for reminding me!" Italy chattered. Germany smiled at Italy's joy...in everything.

Soon, Italy had finished making lunch. The pasta was even better than usual because Italy had everything he needed in his kitchen. The two sat in a comfortable silence while eating lunch. When they finished, Germany washed and put away the dishes and went back to work. Italy had gone back to the tree to play with a cat he had seen earlier.

**********time skip... again**********

Germany had finished with his work an hour ago. He had gone to find Italy for lack of something productive to do.

"If I'm not doing anything, the least I can do is keep mein liebe safe." Germany had looked all around the house for the smaller redhead.

"Perhaps he is outside?" He wondered to himself. Before he could even finish that thought, said Italian saw him and came running.

" Germany! I've been looking all over for you!"

"I could say the same for you. Where have you been? You...were starting to worry me."

"Ve! Sorry Germany! But hey, guess what!..." Italy waited for a guess. Germany passed a hand over his face and answered:

"What?"

"I have a surprise for tonight. Make sure you are by the front door at 7, okay?" Before Germany could respond, Italy skipped away.

**********time skip last one I promise**********

It was seven o'clock clock and Germany stood by the door, slightly nervous about what Italy had planned. What HAD he planned anyway? That thought process stopped when Italy was actually (more or less) on time for once.

"Aliright Germany! I'm ready! We can go now."

"Where are we going?"

"That's the surprise! That, and I'm driving. You, have to wear this." Italy held out a blindfold. Germany stared at it for a minute questioning his sanity and the other's driving. He eventually, reluctantly, took the blindfold. 'What have I gotten myself into?'

**********time skip, I lied**********

'Never again.' Was the only coherent thought Germany could muster after a dizzying and not reliably legal car ride. He stumbled out of the car onto the beloved solid ground managing to stand. After minute all was normal and Germany had questions.

"Where are we? Why are we here? What are we doing? How did you not get arrested for driving like that?" Germany inquired. Italy only answered the last and the first question.

"Everybody drives like that. Now, I think you will know where we are once you see. Take off the blindfold."

Germany did as he was told and had to blink a few times before his eyes focused. When they did, he saw the same picture as a few years ago. The lake where he and Italy had their first date. He blushed and turned to Italy, whose blush mirrored his.

"I thought this would be special since you don't come over much. I know it's not fancy but I was hoping you'd like it. Do you like it?" Italy said quietly. Germany had no words. No idea what to say because what was in front of him was just as indescribable as it was years ago. So, Germany didn't use words. He took Italy by the waist and kissed him. It was gentle but firm, and extremely passionate. Italy returned the kiss with just as much feeling. They stayed that way until they needed air and broke apart smiling. Italy walked toward the trunk and opened it. He brought out a basket.

"Do you ever go anywhere without food?" Germany asked.

"I try not to. Besides we're on a date right? What's a date without a little food?" Germany shook his head and smiled. He offered a hand to his boyfriend, and they walked to the lake to relive their first date.


End file.
